together
by mystandmemory
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have problems. Will the solution be each other? Read and find out. The end is more... ahem... so if you don't like girl on girl don't read. sex is good... yeah? Finished.
1. Insomnia

Disclaimer: M'kay, obviously this isn't mine. If it were, I wouldn't be raiding the couches for spare change; I would be too busy hiding from everyone in those self same couches.

Notes: This is going to be slash of the femmie variety. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, Review! Right now it's barely considered PG for angst, but it will eventually be a soft R, or possibly not that soft, depending on the reviews I get.

Chapter 1

The sun rose, casting the enchanted castle alight with its glow. Few creatures were awake in the Forbidden Forest, and none appreciated the aesthetic beauty of the shimmering wards above them. Nor did they notice the way the lake twinkled, as thought winking up at the gleaming castle. Had any of them noticed at all, they might have also noticed the figure up in one of the tower windows gazing back at them.

Of course, most of the creatures were occupied in the search for breakfast, or trying to avoid becoming another's breakfast. None spared a moments thought for the girl watching from above.

Hermione sighed, her eyes following a purple kneazle being stalked by a rather large manticore. The beauty of the sunrise was not lost on her – she only wished she weren't so often awake to greet it. For that would mean she would be able to sleep. A phenomenon not often occurring in her regularly scheduled program, and one that she sorely missed.

She had considered asking Snape if he would help her with the 'Dreamless Draught', but the thought of trying to explain why she needed one... trying to put into words what she couldn't even work out in her head... well, she just didn't think she could.

And so, every morning she was up to greet the dawn. Though she was often too absorbed in thought to appreciate it, she did notice that this morning's was particularly beautiful.

Her ginger colored kneazle – er... cat, leapt up and perched himself in her lap. He was soon purring as she began to absently stroke his thick fur. "Crookshanks, what's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep at night? Why are my dreams such a mystery?" she asked, still watching the purple kneazle evade the hungry manticore, though not really seeing them.

"Why do I feel this way?" she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing once more. "I don't even know what it is I AM feeling. I only know that it's different. And very confusing." She said to herself, her thoughts so distressing that she stopped her repetitive stroking as she became lost in thought. Crookshanks did not much care for his owner's dilemma, but he did protest to the halt in his early morning scratches. She startled out of her melancholy brooding and looked down at her large feline, who was making his point by nibbling on her fingers.

She laughed at his antics and resumed her steady stokes until once again she became too absorbed in thought. Crookshanks gave it up as a lost cause and gracefully leapt down, his tail swishing as he padded over to the door to her room in the head girl's suite. He stopped and turned back, giving her a pointed look. She smiled and shook her head, then spoke the word to open the door; not bothering to close it after her cat had made his stately departure.

Once again, as always, she could only sigh as she turned to get ready for the day.

A/N: Did you like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Then review! (Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but there's only so much you can do on breaks!)


	2. Pain knows no boundries

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be, darn it all.

Note: Yay! Reviews! And almost instantly too. Mmm.... I feel special.

Chapter 2

The cloaked figure at the edge of the forest echoed Hermione's sigh with one of her own. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and debated whether or not it was time to tell her. Thoughtful eyes turned upwards yet again, this time catching a glimpse of Hermione's long curls as she spun to greet her long-time friend and boyfriend, Ron.

The smile she flashed Ron's way quickly made her reconsider. Again. Maybe it was best she didn't know.

-------

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, seeing him slip in through the partially closed door out of the corner of her eye.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Ron said, obviously startled by her wakefulness, although probably more so by her lack of a shirt.

She glanced at him curiously, then down at herself, where his gaze seemed to be occupied. "Oh!" she exclaimed, quickly pulling on the nearest blouse from off her floor. Still blushing, she asked, "And why did you decide to wake up at the crack of dawn to do that for me?"

"Well," he began, setting the forgotten tray down on her cluttered desk and moving to stand behind her. "I seem to recall a rather important event that happened exactly one year ago today." He said, wrapping his arms around her and smiling as she settled into his embrace.

She turned in his arms, smiling brightly. "You remembered!"

He pulled her even closer and leaned down to whisper, "How could I ever forget? That was the best day of my life."

Her smile, now no longer visible to him changed into a pained look at his words. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember how she felt when he had asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him for the first time.

Even the vivid memory couldn't call up those butterflies and the love that she should be feeling. The feelings she was hard pressed to even feign any more. The feelings everybody expected. She smoothed her facial expression and pulled back to look up at his shining face.

"Want to share my breakfast with me?"

"I'd love to."

------

At breakfast in the Great Hall many people were noticing the absence of half of the usual members of the Scooby gang. There were a lot of winks and nudges going around with the speculations as to what the couple might up to.

One person refrained from the gossip flying through all the tables, her heart breaking. Nobody noticed as a single tear slipped down her pale cheek, and only one looked up from his breakfast when she got up and made her way to the door.

It was _much_ better that she didn't know.

A/N: So? What do you think about this new snarl? And I'm sorry to all those who like Ron, he's not going to get what he wants, and you shouldn't be reading this if you wanted him and Hermione together anyways. Sorry to everyone else, I promise there will be some action, but you'll have to wait for it.


	3. Sleep

Disclaimer: Not mine, end of story.

Note: So thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I feel all tingly inside. So onto chapter three!!

Chapter 3

Hermione and Ron – contrary to popular belief – were only sharing there lovely breakfast and talking. There was a little kissing... but while Ron was willing, Hermione held back.

"I'm sorry Ron. I just don't feel ready." She said, looking down at their joined hands. Now how had that happened? She couldn't remember.

"That's fine. I don't want to rush you. I can wait." He said smiling at her and squeezing her hand reassuringly when she tentatively smiled back. They sat like this for a little while, their thoughts very far away, and even farther from the others, until Hermione yawned. And then yawned again. And again.

"I think you need some sleep. You look tired and confused, neither of which are normal things for you. Why don't you just stay here and take a nap? You look like you could definitely use the rest." He said, looking concerned.

"I can't miss class Ron, and I need to turn in my assignments. I have a huge paper due in Arithmancy, and it can't be late." She protested feebly, privately agreeing with his assessment.

"I'll turn in your assignments for you. I doubt you'll be able to get much done in class in that state." He said, seemingly to read her mind.

"You read my mind." She said smiling, though blinking sleepily.

"Well, no wonder I'm always so confused." He teased, winking as he rose and bent to kiss her forehead. "Hand over those assignments and then go to bed."

"Fine then. Be like that." She said, grinning sleepily up at him. She grabbed the stack of papers on her desk, looked through them to make sure they were all there, and then relinquished all her hard work to her helpful boyfriend.

"Sleep good precious." Ron said, pecking her on the lips, then putting the papers in his bag, and walking to the door.

"Sleep well, not good. And thank you." She said, lying down on her now empty bed.

He just smiled ruefully and shook his head, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

----

She had been lying there, periodically dozing, for about an hour when she heard the door open once again.

She cracked open an eye and was surprised to see a different redhead than she had expected. "Ginny?" she asked, opening her other eye and sitting up. "Is there something wrong?"

Ginny's face was tired and drawn, but she smiled at Hermione's concern. "No, just wondering why you weren't at – breakfast or arithmancy. Ron came in – turned in your homework. Said – you weren't feeling well." Her dialogue was broken up with long yawns. She was really nervous, but she was desperately trying to be casual in her inquiries.

"Yeah – I was really tired. Ron brought me breakfast and told me – to play hooky. I couldn't help but agree." Her speech was riddled with yawns as well.

Something about the way Ginny was acting caught her attention, and she looked at her friend closer. Ginny shifted under her stare, uncomfortable in more ways than one.

"You look about as tired as I feel. You want to play hooky with me? The bed is more than big enough for both of us." Hermione offered, wondering why she wanted Ginny to accept so badly.

Ginny sat at the edge of the bed, almost too tired to think. She was astonished at the offer, and she was trying to figure out exactly what she meant by it. The tone of her voice made shivers run down her spine, and she knew what she wanted to happen – and it didn't involve sleeping. But she doubted Hermione had meant it that way. Either way, they were both too tired to do anything but sleep anyways.

"Sure." She replied, throwing caution to the wind and taking the offer at face value. She figured if she were this tired she wouldn't have the energy to do anything that would scare Hermione off.

They both settled down on the large bed, not bothering with the comforter. They were both careful not to touch each other, though they tried to steal glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Finally, blushing after being caught staring _again, _Hermione snuggled down and whispered, "Sleep well Ginny."

"Sweet dreams." Ginny murmured, watching Hermione until her own eyes fluttered close.

A/N: Yay!!! Sorry guys, there is definitely something going on, but right now, they're going to stay... friends.


	4. Innocence

Disclaimer: Not mine. No està watashino. (Hee hee. Love Janglish!)

Notes: Okay, have been getting some wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry that this chapter has been so long in coming, but I think I'm going to have to update like maybe twice a week instead of daily. Too much school stuff. Grr.... but yeah. Also, this is a very slow going fic, and I'm kinda going to keep it that way. Things will eventually heat up... just not for a while.

888

Chapter 4

Three hours later Ginny woke up, finding herself wrapped around Hermione. The best part was, Hermione was just as tightly wrapped around her. She closed her eyes nad let herself savor the feeling for a minute.

Hermione, still asleep, sighed airly and pulled her bedmate closer.

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes, biting back a moan at the expression of contentment on Hermione's face. "Why?" she whispered sadly. "Why can't it be like this when we're awake? Please?" she ran a hand over her face and, knowing there wouldn't be an answer, she slowly detangled herself from Hermione and climbed off the bed.

She tiptoed to the door and turned back to look once more at the love of her life who was blissfully unaware of the fact.

Hermione had shifted, sprawling out to cover most of the king sized bed in the way that only very small people and cats seem to be able to do.

Ginny's smile – an unconscious echo of her brother's four hours previous – realized in that instant that things would never be the same between them again. Even though Hermione wouldn't know how close they had been, nor what Ginny had whispered, Ginny did. And no matter how many times she tried to tell herself to be happy she had had that, she couldn't help but want more.

She wanted it when they were awake, sleeping, and for all time. She wasn't so foolish to think that Hermione wanted the same, after all, she _was_ dating Ron.

So she would step back. Slowly enough that no one notice that she was disappearing from their world, but disappear she would. So she wouldn't have to see them. So she wouldn't have to see her.

She steeled herself to it, not surprised at the ache that it caused when she thought of all the things she would have to give up. She was surprised at the tears that escaped to wind their way down her cheeks, but she figured it was natural to cry when things ended.

She sadly blew a kiss back to the sleeping figure and slipped out, closing the door carefully behind her.

888

Hermione woke to the sound of a click as the door was shut. She sat up, looking at the space where Ginny had lain next to her.

She didn't understand these feelings running through her, but she knew that she was horribly disappointed to find that space empty.

She couldn't tell you why.... only that she was.

888

A/N: Sorry! ::Hides under a blanket in the corner:: I had to do it!!! I swear it'll get better and things really will escalate between them. But there's a few things that have to happen first. And you can't kill me or I'll never get the rest of it typed. :)


	5. Withdrawl

Chapter 5

It was now two weeks after they had 'slept together'. Hermione was still unsure as to why she was feeling the way she did. But the carefully detached way Ginny had begun treating her was frustrating, bordering on painful.

The lack wasn't really apparent, in fact, the only people who noticed were Ginny and Hermione themselves.

Ever since Ginny had come one night around her fourth year they had moved from friend's sister and brother's friend into a unique friendship of their own. After she had come that night, crying and confessing her self loathing, coupled with the scars up and down her arms, they had begun talking. About everything and anything for hours and hours.

Ginny had asked Hermione not to tell anyone. Since her parents already knew about her arms, as well as Madame Pomfrey, Hermione respected her privacy. It made her feel, well, not good exactly, but warm inside knowing that Ginny trusted her and wanted to talk to her rather than anyone else in her family or at school.

As people would begin to notice the absences, and Hermione didn't want Ginny to have to explain why she needed someone to talk to, she set up 'tutoring' for her. Of course, being the good student that she was, she really did begin to tutor her friend in between long and heartfelt conversations. They had taken to meeting daily, or every other, as their schedules permitted.

Much of the House became accustomed to their long disappearances, and most knew that if you needed to talk to Ginny, Hermione's room was the best bet.

After the afternoon spent in each other's arms, albeit innocently, the discussions had stopped. They were instead almost fanatical in their studying. Hermione was disappointed, but after the first few attempts at getting the conversation started had fallen horribly flat, she reluctantly gave up and sank into the excessive studying Ginny now occupied herself with.

Ginny was better at hiding her disappointment, though it was somewhat easier as she caused it. However, it still tore at her heart every time she saw the fallen look Hermione would get when she would come in and see Ginny there with her books out and quill ready. But she just couldn't bring herself to talk like they did before. She was too afraid of what she might let slip.

So she buried herself in work, and the hours were spent studying instead of pouring her heart out.

It hurt her more than it could ever hurt Hermione, but it was safe.

A/N: Torture! How I love it!!! I'll try to update more often..... may I just say school sucks? But there will be more. And I have a plan for some R-ness in later chapters, so for those cheering for sex, hang in there. I have quite a few chapters written, I just have to type and upload them. So no more telling me what to do!!! I've got this one going, and it _will_ stop being so painful, I promise. But... you know what they say, sometimes things have to get worse before they get better.....


	6. Changes

Chapter 6

Ginny still said hello in passing, asked about her brother, and sat with the trio for meals. She hadn't stopped her puns or her jokes at others expense. But she became withdrawn, barely talking, barely eating, barely sleeping. Slowly enough that no one seemed to notice.

After time she noticed the change in herself. Not just the mental and emotional change, but also now her body was changing as well. She examined herself in the mirror, taking in her tired eyes, the bruised circles below them. The hollow cheeks, pale complexion, and almost sickeningly skinny body. The bloody welts covering her arms that she always kept covered now.

She shook her head, knowing it was all her fault, and that her self-induced single-minded obsession with schoolwork was the cause for such a drastic change.

She sighed, pulling on another baggie sweatshirt, like she wore everyday.

"You need to take better care of yourself." Said Ron from behind her.

She turned and tried to give her brother a reassuring smile. It fell short and instead resembled a grimace of pain. Far more accurate of an expression anyways.

"Hermione's worried about you. So am I." He said, taking her hands in his and looking her over with a critical eye. "You look like shit you know."

She snorted. "Thanks."

"Well, you do. You're not doing yourself any favors by falling so deeply into your studies. From what I hear, you have straight Os and absolutely no social life. A few weeks ago you were doing just fine and were surrounded by friends. What happened?" he coaxed gently. He was really concerned, but he obviously didn't want to hurt her further than what she was evidently already dealing with.

Some detached part of her marveled at the change in her brother. He was diplomatic and sensitive, though he still had his famous temper. That same part of her realized that it was because of Hermione's influence as a friend, and then as a girlfriend that had worked the miracle that wrought Ron into the skilled and popular man he was today.

She suddenly realized that she had been staring at him with a contemplative look for the past five minutes. Blushing, she turned, her hands falling back at her sides and walked to her bed and practically collapsed onto it.

Ron followed and sat at the foot of the bed facing her. "What?"

She smiled. Though the pain in her eyes was still there, this time it wasn't a grimace. "Just thinking about the amazing, sensitive, and – heaven forefend – _tactful_ person that you've become."

At his disbelieving expression, then the protesting look that followed closely behind it, she quickly forestalled his verbal protest she knew was coming with some back up of her own.

"Really. Everybody comes to you with his or her problems. Harry's too busy with the up-and-coming battle, and Hermione is busy with school. So you're the only one they come to. Because heaven knows you three have practically ruled this school since your first year. And instead of the prejudiced hothead you used to be, you are the glue that holds us all together."

By the end of her little speech he was bright pink and utterly speechless. But he had begun to notice the way she always hesitated before saying Hermione's name. And as he thought back he remembered all the winces whenever her name was mentioned. The confused concern Hermione expressed over Ginny's welfare. How uncomfortable they always seemed around each other. The depression that seemed to envelop them both.

All of a sudden all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and he was shocked at the picture they made. He found himself struggling to swallow around the lump in his throat, and he _had_ to get out of there.

"Take care of yourself. Really. You're not doing yourself any favors working this hard. I need to go...." Ron said, trying to convince her to take better care, and trying to convince himself that he had to be wrong.

A/N: Awww... poor Ron. Anyways, you like? I know there's no G/H action, but I gotta get it all set up. So review and maybe it'll get set up faster... **Wink, wink nudge, nudge. **


	7. Ron's dilema

Chapter 7

He stood, backing out of the room, leaving her with another admonition to take care of herself. Walking out, he didn't look, nor really care, where he was going. He ended up sitting under a tree out by the lake.

He knew Ginny and Hermione had feelings for each other, even if they didn't yet. He loved Hermione. He had been planning on proposing after graduation in the spring. The problem was, if he didn't tell Hermione how Ginny felt, and they never realized their feelings for the other, Hermione would probably say yes.

But he couldn't do it. He knew it wouldn't last if his hunch about them were accurate. And he'd even do, knowing it wouldn't last, just to be with her while it did. But he would know why. And he knew it would eat at him, knowing he kept them apart for his own selfish desires.

He couldn't bear to keep two people he loved in the pain they were both obviously suffering from. So Ron would give her up. He knew he needed to. That it was the right thing to do. But it still hurt.

He sat out there remembering all the happy, and the not-so-happy times he and Hermione had spent together. When they first met. Becoming friends. When he first asked her to Hogsmeade. Their first kiss. Those and many other memories kept him out there for hours.

He was jolted out of his almost painful reminiscing by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I asked you what you were doing out here." Harry said, stomping his feet against the cold. "Hermione asked me to come and find you. She's been worried." He admonished his friend.

Ron winced at the mention of her name. As he did he felt a drop slip down his cheek. At first he thought he'd been crying, but hen he realized he was drenched. He looked up into the dripping branches of the tree, quickly looking back down, as the water stung his unprotected eyes.

"I didn't realize it was raining. Or that I had been out here for so long." Ron said, slowly standing up.

Harry hadn't missed the wince, or Hermione's haggard appearance. "What's wrong mate? Is something the matter with Hermione?" he asked stepping over a root and helping Ron up.

Ron looked at Harry. This time it _was_ a tear slipping down his cheek. "I'm not really sure." He said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

They started walking back to the looming castle, Harry looking confused, but not quite sure what to ask. When they reached the Great Hall Ron tried to beg off with complaints of a headache, but Harry pulled him into an abandoned classroom and gave him a LOOK.

"We're best friends. I don't really want to push, but I know something's wrong. Maybe I can help." Harry said quickly, trying to let his friend know he would support and help him deal with whatever he was going through.

Ron smiled a pain filled smile and shook his head. "There's nothing you can do mate. There's very little _I_ can do."

Harry's heart went out to Ron. He'd been spending so much time trying to prepare for facing off against Voldemort he'd let everything else slip away. At that moment he promised himself he would never do it again.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't even want to think about it. I mean, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm imagining things." Ron rambled, not convincing Harry that even he believed what he was saying.

Harry just gave him a concerned inquiring look.

Ron sighed and told Harry of his conclusions concerning Ginny and Hermione. When he finished they both sat in silence. One shocked, one in turmoil.

"I don't know what to do!" Ron shouted, an unsteady edge to his voice that pained Harry to hear. "I should just let them be together – dammit, tell them how the other feels, help them... but I can't. I don't want to loose her. Not now. Not yet." His voice trailed off into a whisper.

Harry got the sense that he was just arguing with himself out loud, rather than expecting an answer. But, by gum, he was going to get one.

"You've already lost her. You said it yourself. She's in love with Ginny. You lost her heart. Or, at least, the part you're talking about loosing. I don't think you'll ever loose her friendship. And that's what you're going to have to be. Because that's all you CAN be. You've lost her. Now let her go. Let her be happy. Dammit, _help_ her be happy if you love her that much!" Harry nearly shouted, waxing passionate in his lecture. Advice. In his advice.

Ron lifted his head from his hands where it had fallen after the first sentence out of Harry's mouth. "Yes. And I should be taking your advice because?" He retorted, the ice in his voice cold enough to burn, as he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Harry's eyes dropped and his face flushed in both embarrassment and anger. Ron could see his internal debate, and he felt a flash of guilt for saying that to him. But the Harry opened his big mouth again.

"So I've been busy. Just trying to save the world from evil. So sorry."

Ron snorted, earning a disgruntled look from Harry, who had expected an entirely different response. "Whose world? Mine? Mine's falling merrily all to pieces, and in all honesty, I'm surprised you even noticed." Ron began to pace around the empty classroom as he continued.

"Hermione's? Her world consists of books and long conversations with Ginny. Everything and everybody else have fallen to the wayside." Harry was shifting around uncomfortably and rubbing the back of his neck. When Ron paused he opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Don't even." Harry's mouth snapped shut and he looked askance at Ron. "It's my turn. Moving on, you think you're saving someone? The world? From evil? Yeah. And I'm sure the world will thank you for it. But your friends won't. They're fading away as we speak." Ron finished his tirade and plopped down on the ground as though his legs had become to weak to support him any longer.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding (unconsciously, I might add), in a sigh. His friend's situation alone spoke volumes of the – however well intentioned and unavoidable – neglect he had been heaping upon his friends.

He looked over at his friend sitting on the floor and staring vacantly down at his hands. He didn't understand how he could fix everything, or anything for that matter, but he knew he had to try. And the first thing to do is fix this friendship he hadn't even realized was floundering and in need of fixing in the first place.

A/N: Long. But necessary. And no, I don't think I'm going to have Harry and Ron get together. But any suggestions as to whom you think Ron should get with are welcome. (I'm not really planning on turning him gay, unless there's a really good suggestion.) Anyways, I know this wasn't about Ginny or Hermione, but it had to be done.


	8. Despair

Chapter 8

Ginny showed up to the study session late. She had been watching her brother out the window, worried when he didn't come in after it started raining. She was about to go out and tell him to come in when she saw Harry walking over to him.

Then, when she was going to go out to greet them and try to talk to Ron, she met Colin. He was in a couple of her classes, and had needed help on an essay she had finished in her last study session with Hermione.

By the time she had finished explaining the different points that needed to be included she was already late. When she finally got to Hermione's room, which wasn't connected to the common room, she was nervous about what she might find. She always made sure she was the first one there.

She'd come up with thousands of ways to tell Hermione how she felt. She rehearsed every one of them over and over in her mind every time she knew she was going to see Hermione, and this time was no different.

But the sight of Harry sitting next to the statue guarding the entrance to Hermione's set of rooms made all thoughts fly straight out of her head. Normally him sitting there wouldn't be alarming, more confusing than anything else. But when he sits with his legs pulled up against his chest and his head in his hands, something just set off alarm bells in Ginny's head.

"Harry! Is Hermione alright?" she called out, running the last few steps. An even worse thought occurred and she added, "Is Ron alright? Lady Marmalade!" she quickly gave the password, not waiting for Harry's response.

Harry lifted his head as she asked about Ron, and the tired look in his eyes transformed to a look of shock and apprehension. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

She ran in and called out, "Hermione? Is there some –"her inquiry froze mid-word seeing Ron and Hermione holding each other close. Unable to stop the t tears that sprung to her eyes, she turned, nearly bowling over Harry, who had followed her inside. She didn't stop, didn't even apologize. She just ran.

She ran down the stairs, through corridors, to the Great Hall. She kept running. She ran past the lake, past the Womping Willow and Hagrid's hut.

When she finally stopped, after tripping over something that proceeded to chatter at her before continuing on its way, she was past any recognizable part of the Forest. Not that she could see to recognize anything anyway. Pulling herself to the nearest tree, she leaned against it as though it were the only stable thing in a world spinning wildly out of control.

Her eyes burned, and the tears seemed never ending. Somehow, this didn't bother her. She cried and cried, her entire body wracked with every sob. Her heart felt as though it were irrevocably shattered.

She had known Ron and Hermione were together. Somehow everybody did, though they never displayed anything other than friendship in public. But seeing someone else's arms around her. Seeing her hold onto him the way she would never hold Ginny. It just made all the pain and secrets too much to bear anymore.

After a few hours, though she thought her tears would never cease, she was able to wipe her eyes and no fresh tears took their place. It wasn't for another hour that she did anything other than sit there. But she did get up, and after closing her eyes for a minute, she took a deep breath and headed in the direction she thought she had come.

Unfortunately, she had not noticed that not only was it still raining, but also night had fallen at some point, and there wasn't even a hint of light in the inky darkness. After tripping over at least four times she thought to reach for her wand. It wasn't there. She searched her entire person and came up with nothing more than a broken quill and some lint.

She cursed her stupidity and continued trudging through the wet darkness. After proceeding to trip seven more times, and bruising herself in more places she could count, she just stayed where she fell, leaning against the tree who's offending root had been the cause of this fall. She was so sore and exhausted that when she realized she was sitting in a puddle she didn't even move except to wrap herself tighter in her cloak.

She was certain she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, uncomfortable and depressed as she was, but in less than five minutes her eyelids fluttered, then closed, and in no time at all she was fast asleep.

A/N: Awwwww.... poor Ginny. I hated doing this to her, and I'm sure you're going to hate the fact that we don't get back to her until after the next chapter... but it had to be done!!! Anyways, so I finally updated. Now you have your Ginny and Hermione fix for the week, and I have to get back to the mountain of essay that threaten to fall and smoosh me to pieces unless I finish.


	9. A chance

Chapter 9

"Ginny?" Hermione said, seeing her friend burst in. Her stomach fluttered, and the look of pain on Ginny's face before she turned and ran made her feel as though someone were sticking red-hot railroad spikes through her chest. It took les than a second for her to realize this, but it was long enough for Ginny to make it out the door.

She was about to chase after her when she realized Ron's arms were still around her and he was saying her name. "Hermione. Hermione, look at me." She came to her senses and took in the fact that she had lost them on account of Ginny, and all the feelings running through her were on account of Ginny... "Yes, Ron? What?" she asked, still preoccupied with trying to figure out what it all meant.

"I have something else I need to talk to you about." He got her attention almost completely with the tone of his voice, but she still stared at the empty doorway, past an uncomfortably shifting Harry. "Ginny can wait a little. This can't. If I wait anymore I don't think I'll be able to say it. I don't know that I'll be able to now." He stopped as she put a finger to his lips and looked up at him compassionately.

"You're rambling. I know we agreed to always be friends, even though you don't think we should go out anymore. So just tell me what it is. We ARE still friends, correct?" she said, surprised at the continuing lack of pain that she should be feeling.

Ron winced, nodded, and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you why I feel like we can't be together anymore." He began, pausing when he heard a noise. Looking over, he saw Harry holding his arm where he had apparently hit it on the door. As he watched his friend disappeared and the door closed in near silence behind him.

Ron shook his head and looked back down at Hermione who was turning back to face him. "And this isn't going to be easy." He said softly, a lump forming in his throat. Harry had told him that this would be hard. How had he known? Even forewarned, it took him by surprise how hard it actually was for him to force the words out.

Hermione smiled – though albeit uncertainly – encouragingly up at him.

In that moment he hated her. Her, Ginny, Harry, himself, and everyone and everything else that made him do what he had just done. In that moment he wished he could take it all back and just hold onto her forever.

But then the moment was over and he only felt pain and the feeling that he was doing the right thing. Because they couldn't live a lie.

"I love you. I think I always will." He choked out, unsure of where he was taking this, but willing to let his heart do the talking. "But you don't love me. No – it's okay." He said, stopping her protests and smiling at her, though the pain was still there in his eyes. She could see it, and it hurt, but she knew he was right. "You love me as a friend. And that'll have to be enough for me. Because you love someone else. I wonder if you know whom yet. I figured it out. Have you?"

Hermione was startled at this question and at the way this conversation was going. She had initially thought that he was breaking up with her because he wanted to be with someone else. But because she wanted to be with someone else? No. She wasn't....

"Think hard Hermione. You're probably the smartest person in the whole school. You know whom. All you have to do is admit it to yourself."

When had Ron become so smart and insightful? Well, she thought, it doesn't really matter. Then she was caught up in doing what he said. She was listening to what her heart had been trying to tell her for a long time.

"Ginny." She whispered opening her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them; she was so deep in concentration. She became aware of what she had said, and how much it had probably hurt Ron, but when she looked up, he was smiling. "I'm so sorry Ron. I really am." she said earnestly, surprised at the tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ron pulled her into another tight hug and slowly started to rock her. "It's okay. You love her, not me. I would be lying if I said I didn't care, or that it doesn't hurt. But you both deserve to be happy. What kind of friend or brother would I be if I kept the two people I love most in the world apart and unhappy for my own selfish reasons?" At some point during this little speech everything that had happened caught up with him. By the end he was sobbing harder than she was.

She got control over her tears and pulled him over to her couch in front of her fireplace. For a while he tried to control his tears, but after she leaned closer and whispered that it was okay, he gave up completely.

After what had to have been more than an hour, Ron's tears had stopped and his head was resting in her lap. He watched the flames as she ran her fingers through is hair and he sighed, wondering if this was the last time this ever happened. Wondering if, despite her assurances, they wouldn't remain friends.

"Don't think about it Ron." Hermione said pulling his mind away from the depressing thoughts he was about to start wallowing in.

"Don't think about what? Are you a mind reader now?" he asked, his voice harsher than he'd intended. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just been a right bloody terrible day."

"It's okay. I just didn't want you hurting anymore and whatever you were thinking about was making you so tense... I don't want to hurt you Ron. I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered folding her hands in her lap as he sat up.

"I don't mind. Although, in the future, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about Ginny around me. I'm sure after awhile it'll be fine, but right now... I don't think I can take it."

"If you love me that much, why did you break up with me? It's not like I knew what was going on." She asked, hating herself for being so thoughtless when she saw the pain flash across his face.

"Because it's not right to keep three people unhappy when there's a chance of only one being unhappy." He said, not caring how confusing his answer was.

It took a minute for Hermione to work out exactly what he had said, and when she did she was both elated and extremely unsure. The elation came from the idea that the third person was Ginny and that the pain that she had seen on Ginny's face was because she returned the feelings. The uncertainty originated from the guilt at being so happy when Ron was so sad. But he had said that he wanted her to be happy.

He looked up from his close inspection of the rug and saw the internal debate played out on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to do this to you. I really do want you to be happy."

The look of sympathy and gratitude she gave him almost made him break down again. "I don't want to hurt you Ron." She said, and he knew she really meant it.

"It's okay. I'll go now. You should probably think of a way to tell Ginny." He suggested, choking on his own words.

"Ron, you're too good to be true." She made as though to give him a hug, but he stepped back.

"Please, don't. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he didn't wait to hear her response before walking out, not looking back.

"Oh Ron..." she sighed. "What have I done to you?"

She shook her head and, after looking at the time, decided to wait to talk to Ginny in the morning.

A/N: Don't you just hate me? I feel so bad about doing that to Ron... I actually like him in my fics too. So, finally updated. It may be a while before I can update again, because while the essays are done and turned in, the midterms looming up next week must be studied for. But I promise to try and write next weekend. Keep reviewing, I love the input!


	10. Found

Chapter 10

Hermione Woke early, surprised she had been able to sleep at all. She sat up suddenly, remembering all that had happened the night before.

Getting up, she quickly got dressed and ran out to the fat lady's portrait down the hall. Nearly forgetting the password in her haste, she fumbled out "Cantus Firmus".

It wasn't until she was standing in front of the sixth year girls dormitory that she was struck with an attack of nerves. A million thoughts ran through her mind, most of them having to do with Ginny's possible reactions to her announcement.

She might have stood there all day, those fearful thoughts running through her head, but the door opened and one of Ginny's classmates walked out. She looked at Hermione oddly and looked as though she was going to say something, but just shook her head and walked on muttering under her breath about crazy people up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday.

That broke her out of her trance and she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Hermione thought she was prepared for whatever was going to happen beyond that door. However, when she saw the empty bed unrumpled by sleep, she was at something of a loss.

All of a sudden the look on Ginny's face the night before flashed in front of her eyes. Now her thought's were rushing even faster, turning dark and filling her with dread.

She fairly flew out of the Gryffindor common room, barely pausing when she was outside, trying to decide where Ginny could've gone. Her first thought was the Astronomy Tower, but she didn't think that Ginny would actually kill herself. Not that she couldn't, but because the thought wouldn't occur to her until later.

She abruptly remembered all the times Ginny had confessed to wandering about the Forbidden Forest. How she said it was a freeing feeling. A good place to clear her head.

So down the stairs she ran, flying so fast she nearly pitched down the stairs twice, only saving herself from a concussion by a few hasty grabs at the rail. It didn't slow her down. People stared after he, but she didn't even see them as she practically ran them down.

No longer thinking, only feeling, she ran into the woods. She didn't care where she was going, not looking she ran. There was a feeling in her heart propelling her on. A burning that was almost painful. And she followed it to the exclusion of all else.

In fact, she was running so single-mindedly that she didn't register the flash of red or the burning switching to behind her for a few seconds. She slowed and finally stopped, then turning around she made her way back to where the burning was coming from.

The shivering figure huddled in her cloak, obviously too tired to crawl out of the puddle she was in, was enough to inspire pity in even the hardest of hearts. To Hermione, it was heartbreakingly tragic, and something that would never be repeated if she could help it.

She sank to her knees next to the huddled figure. "Oh Ginny." She said sadly. "It's all my fault. If only I had seen it earlier." Her voice was full of regret. She felt torn between guilt for driving Ginny to such a painful state, and the thrill of being so close to the woman who made her heart pound by simply _being._

She reached out and touched Ginny's pale cheek and was astonished at the burning heat she felt. She quickly, but gently, pulled Ginny out of the puddle, cradling her head in her lap. Ginny's face was flushed and she was fairly radiating heat.

"Ginny? Come on Gin, wake up." Hermione coaxed, trying to wake her up. She stroked Ginny's forehead and continued to try to persuade her into wakefulness.

After five minutes of coaxing and stroking her face Hermione began to get worried. There was no visible change at all.

"Come on Gin-Gin, don't do this to me now." Hermione said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered very softly, her eyes still closed.

"Ginny?" She said, drying her eyes of the few tears that had escaped without her notice.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered, her voice louder than before. She opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again, trying to turn away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you when I saw your bed hadn't been slept in."

"Why were you in my dorm?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I needed to tell you something."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked tiredly up at her. "What is it?"

Hermione looked away, internally debating what she should say. She finally elected the truth, and looked back down into the pain filled eyes looking resignedly back up at her.

"I love you."

A/N: Hee hee hee.... So it's been a while. I hope you guys like it. Chapter's 11 and 12 should be up within the next week too. Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!!!!


	11. Love

"I love you."

Ginny looked disbelievingly up at her and shook her head – as much as she could with her head in Hermione's lap anyways.

"What did you just say?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I love you. It took me a while to realize it... and some help from Ron."

Ginny's grimace prompted Hermione to explain. "Not like that. He realized that you love me and then saw the same feelings in me, and so he broke up with me and basically pushed me at you."

Ginny's look of surprise was so complete and full of hilarity that Hermione had to bite her lip to keep the laughter from escaping.

"Remind me to thank him at some point."

"Mmmm... I'd wait on that if I were you, he seems to be in a lot of pain at the moment."

Ginny blinked sleepily, a look of intense concentration on her face. "You know that I love you?"

"Yes."

"And you love me back?"

Hermione's smile was so sweet and so _happy_ that Ginny couldn't look away, could barely breathe. "Yes, I do."

Ginny could only nod. Her eyelids slowly fluttered closed and she didn't so much fall asleep as pass out. But she did so with a smile on her face.

"Ginny?" Hermione inquired, gently shaking her. "Ginny?"

Ginny only groaned.

Hermione felt her forehead again and, if anything, it was hotter than the last time she had checked.

"Ginny?" she said, beginning to panic.

After calling her name a few more times with no response her panic went from mild to full blown. She stood up, and with no know as to where she was getting the strength, she carefully lifted Ginny into her arms.

Walking slowly, burdened with Ginny's dead weight (mustn't think that way), she made her way back to the castle carefully.

She was glad it had been raining, the mud made it much easier to follow her tracks back, and so she did right up to the castle steps.

Still she didn't stop, continuing straight on to the hospital wing.

Once there she gently laid Ginny down on one of the hospital beds, oblivious to Madame Pomfrey rushing over.

As soon as her love had been taken care of she carefully stepped over to the next bed and quietly passed out.

A/N: Long awaited I know. Sorry about that. I didn't know work would be so much. So I hope you like, and I'm working on getting the next couple chapters up soon!


	12. Awake

After Madame Pomfrey left, telling her she could go as soon as she wished, Hermione got up and went to stand next to Ginny's bed. Unaware of time passing or any of her surrounds, she stood and stared down at her love lying motionless in the hospital bed that seemed to dwarf her.

Ron and Harry, hearing that their friends ended up in the hospital wing, came up at one point. But on seeing Hermione looking down so attentively at Ginny they left, one sympathetic, the other heartbroken.

Hermione didn't even look up. Even when Madame Pomfrey came and checked on Ginny again and reminded her she could go she didn't move. She didn't seem to be aware of anything really.

They had gotten to the hospital wing around lunch and Hermione had woken up around dinner. It wasn't until around midnight that Ginny moved. Hermione snapped out of her trance and sat next to Ginny on the bed. She still watched Ginny, waiting for her to wake. But Ginny only shifted again and yawned at one point before settling back down into a deep sleep.

Not realizing it, she slowly laid down next to Ginny, until their faces were not five inches apart. At some point she fell asleep.

This time when Ginny woke up holding Hermione she didn't move. She wasn't sure, but she thought the previous morning Hermione had said that she loved her. But she had had a fever, and wasn't sure of what had happened. She vaguely recalled being carried, but chalked that up to the fever as well.

She wasn't sure what was real anymore, but she knew that once again Hermione was in her arms and she didn't care what it did to them, she had to tell Hermione how she felt.

The thoughts of how to tell her and all the possible reactions Hermione could have consumed Ginny's thoughts for the better part of an hour. She realized that her thoughts had come full circle and that Hermione was beginning to wake at the same time.

Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes opened and blinked sleepily a few times, apparently confused at the unfamiliar sight. Ginny didn't think she had ever loved Hermione so much as she did the moment the confusion cleared and joy and warmth took its place.

"Good morning." Was all she could get out, but she managed to keep her voice steady, if no louder than a whisper.

The smile that spread across Hermione's face utterly transformed her and Ginny could only stare. After a while she realized not all her light-headedness was from being so close to her love and reminded herself forcefully to breathe.

At her sharp intake Hermione laughed, a tinge of uncertainty flavoring what was otherwise relief. Before Ginny could ask why she was relived Hermione's laugh was interrupted by a yawn and she stretched, and once again all thoughts of speech flew right out of Ginny's head. Because now their bodies were pressed so close it was difficult to tell where one left off and the other began.

Hermione was overjoyed that Ginny was awake and that all they had worked out the previous morning was true and not just wishful thinking.

And to tell the truth, she liked the feeling of Ginny against her and the little noises she was unconsciously making.

As she settled back down she smiled again when she realized that when she had pressed closer Ginny had tightened her grip. And it felt good. Really good.

A/N: Okay, am stopping now. Then next chapter may take a while to update… I can only update when I have a lot of time and computer access. So, in other words, not very often. But I have the next like four chapters written and they're good. Getting some action in there, but still relatively tame until around chapter 16. So, no worries.


	13. Fire

Chapter 13

"Good morning to you too." Hermione said happily.

"Ah, well – that is to say…" Ginny babbled, stopping when Hermione placed a finger on her lips and said "Quiet love. It's okay."

When she felt Hermione's finger leave her lips she detachedly felt regret, but most of her was far too busy trying to convince her heart to start beating again to give that little part much attention or consideration.

After she was reasonably sure both her heart and ears were working she attempted to check how well her lungs and tongue were working by forcing out, "What did you say?"

Hermione smiled sleepily and stretched again, this time one of her legs managing to wrap itself intimately around one of Ginny's. Needless to say, Ginny had completely forgotten the question by the time Hermione answered it.

"I just called you 'love' because I love you. We went over this sometime yesterday morning. I guess you don't remember because your fever was so high, but you told me you loved me too. Then you passed out again. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said vehemently, tightening her grip so much that Ginny's already labored breathing became more so, and she gasped out, "Air. Need. Air!"

Hermione blushed and loosened her grip but didn't let go. "Sorry, but you scared me. A lot. I don't ever want to be that scared again."

Ginny was still too dumbstruck to actually form words and lay there staring at Hermione for what felt like an hour but was probably closer to five minutes.

"You love me."

Her sweet and happy smile awoke some fuzzy memories of the last time she had seen Hermione smile that way. "Oh. You do. I kinda remember." She closed her eyes and scrunched her face up trying to remember the details.

Hermione wanted so badly to kiss her, the look of utter concentration was so cute she could barely restrain herself but she didn't want to send Ginny into a panic.

"Did you actually carry me here?" Ginny asked incredulously, opening her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you cast a levitation charm or something?"

Hermione squirmed in Ginny's arms and looked away. "I didn't think of it." Looking back at Ginny's face and seeing her smile she quickly looked away again. "I was so absorbed in what we had said and my feelings of panic were so overwhelming … I just didn't think."

Ginny considered teasing her, but realized that was what Hermione was expecting. So rather, she decided to throw her off as Hermione had been doing to her for the previous hour or thereabouts.

"It's okay. I understand." She got her wish as Hermione whipped her head back to scrutinize Ginny's to see if she was being serious.

She slowly relaxed and smiled. "You know, I think you really do."

The sweet irresistible smile on her face made her heart race and started a train of thought that Ginny just couldn't ignore. She slowly tilted Hermione's face towards her own until their lips were scant inches apart. The smile gone, Hermione licked her lips and looked at Ginny's clam face and anxious eyes.

At the same time they leaned those few inches and their lips met for the first time in a feather light caress that left them both fighting for air.

Parting, they couldn't speak, only watch to see if the other had felt the same spark.

Soon they stopped caring, and as they shared their second and third kisses with each other that spark turned into a raging fire.

Again they broke apart, having only felt each other lips thus far. Breathing heavily, they tried to organize their thoughts, if only to ask the other if she wanted it as much as they did.

Hermione had gathered her thoughts enough to realize that, while _their_ world seemed to be standing still, the rest of the world wasn't. She was hungry, and the bar on the side of the bed was digging painfully into her back.

When she looked back over into Ginny's eyes she nearly lost her grip on reality again. How could anyone look into those eyes so full of love and uncertainty without wanting to erase all doubts, however long it took? But she saw movement and, tearing her eyes away from her love's, she saw Madame Pomfrey headed their way.

"A pox on reality." She said softly, untangling her body from Ginny's and climbing out of the hospital bed.

Madame Pomfrey pretended not to notice and instead gave all her attention to her patient. "Ah! Awake at last." She bustled around the bed and began muttering as she gave Ginny a thorough examination.

Just as Ginny was beginning to get embarrassed she apparently finished and cast a minor spell that illuminated Ginny in a bright green glow for a moment before fading. Then she took herself off stilling muttering, though with a vaguely content quality in her incoherency.

Hermione smiled down at her love and could not imagine a life without this wonderful young woman in it. She had a sudden thought, but this was neither the time, nor the place.

She was about to climb back into bed when Madame Pomfrey came back in. "Okay younglings. So long as you get plenty of bed rest I pronounce you fit to go. If you feel any of your sickness returning I want you to come see me straightaway, and I'd like you to come back in a few days anyways so I can just make sure it's all going okay. Sound agreeable?" they both nodded, though she was obviously more concerned about Ginny's condition than Hermione's.

She smiled, secretly pleased that the pair were so obviously smitten with each other. They would do their very best by the other and there is no better suited match than that in her opinion.

"All right, off with you!"

Ginny was a little confused, as Madame Pomfrey was usually very strict and didn't let her patients out of her sight until she was completely positive they were alright. But Hermione had caught the approving look. Surprised and grateful she helped Ginny up. A quick spell got rid of the wrinkles in their clothes and they took themselves off.

A/N: So. Little bit of action, and major stuff in next chapter. Sorry to all my readers for taking so long to get this out. The woman I loved decided a short drop and a sudden stop was the answer to her problems and I just haven't been able to stand anything happy… but I'm making an effort. Hope you liked it.


	14. Lovers

Chapter 14

When they reached the Gryffindor Tower Hermione didn't stop, apparently intent on her own rooms. Ginny stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, staring longingly after her, and somewhat upset that she hadn't even said goodbye.

As soon as she was about to give the fat lady the password Hermione turned back, realizing that Ginny was no longer behind her, and the sweetest words to come out of her mouth since the earlier confessions spilled out and enveloped Ginny in a warm glow. "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled broadly – which stopped the fat lady from asking for the password and left her watching them with accepting befuddlement – and nodded.

As she reached Hermione's side she remembered something she had heard once and decided it appropriate. Arching an eyebrow she amended, "No, I'm not. Yet."

It took a moment, and then Hermione got it, first choking, and then laughing. It shocked her initially, but as the thought sank in her laughter changed from mirth to something deeper that sent shivers down Ginny's spine when she heard it. "Well then, let's see what we can do to change that, shall we?"

Ginny had expected the shock and hoped for the laughter, but this… this was more than she had thought possible. Now her only hope was that she could live up to Hermione's expectations. And she couldn't resist adding, "Oh, let's."

With both of their hearts pounding Hermione gave the password and the statue – a witch dressed remarkably similar to Jeanie – stepped aside. They entered, not touching, and looking everywhere but at each other.

Despite their provocative words, neither really knew what they were doing, and both were far too shy to admit it. So they sat in Hermione's bedroom, Hermione on her bed, Ginny on the window seat, staring at the floor or ceiling alternately, both stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask a question she had been pondering. "So, uh, how long have you liked me?" She asked. She then realized how self-centered she sounded, but she had been curious.

The question took Ginny by surprise, she hadn't been thinking about anything so complicated… "Well, let's see. I think it changed from liking you as a friend into something more around the end of school last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, can I ask you something? It's kinda personal, but I'd like to know." _More like need to know_ she thought as she felt the apprehension and jealousy bubble up inside of her.

"Sure thing."

Ginny closed her eyes and phrased the question in her mind. She wasn't going to ask it, she couldn't bare the thought of what the answer might be, but the words tumbled out seemingly of their own accord.

"Did you ever sleep with Ron?"

Hermione had known that something similar was in the offing so she answered without hesitation.

"No, never."

Ginny's eyes snapped open and seeing Hermione was sincere she wanted to shout for joy. She could hardly believe it.

"Really?"

Now was when some of the hesitation crept back in as se decided she didn't like this feeling. She felt woefully inadequate and quite off balance. It wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to and so she decided to see if she couldn't change some of those feelings or replace them with better ones.

"Yes really." She affirmed, letting some of her frustration slip into her voice. "Why do you think I'm at such a loss to do now?" I'm a virgin; I don't know what to do."

Ginny had been afraid that her silence had been because she _had_ slept with Ron and was trying to think of a way to tell her. She could have laughed with relief except it would probably hurt Hermione's feeling and there were much better ways of showing her relief and gratitude at being Hermione's first.

She muttered, "Praise Merlin" just loud enough for Hermione to hear before getting up and going over to the bed.

Hermione's bed was high enough that she was eye to eye with Hermione as she stood between her legs. She slipped a hand around the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her in for a kiss whiles her other hand settled on Hermione's hip.

This kiss was different than before. The others were slow and sweet, but now they were hungry and passionate. Ginny tried to keep it tame – not wanting to scare Hermione off – but it was Hermione who took the extra step, breaking off the kiss just long enough to pull Ginny atop her so she was lying on her back, legs wrapped around Ginny's body. As the resumed their heated kissing Ginny was shocked and _very_ pleased at this new turn of events.

The breathy moans and the feel of Hermione beneath her were too much.

Ginny broke off the kiss, but before Hermione could moan in protest she began kissing her way along her jaw line and down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt with one hand and slipping the other under Hermione's skirt to cup her perfect ass and pull her love closer. It was then she made a discovery; that it's true what they say about the quiet ones. For under Hermione's sensible skirt and shirt she wore black lace. And not much of it.

At Ginny's moan Hermione smiled, pleased she could cause such a reaction, though she couldn't quite focus her eyes, despite Ginny's pause in her perusal of her body. Her respite was short lived as – as soon as Ginny had gotten over the shock – she resumed and doubled her efforts, leaving Hermione moaning and gasping in pleasure of the sensations coursing through her. She kept kissing and biting until she had Hermione's shirt completely unbuttoned. Then her mouth started working its way lower, down her chest, along her ribs, trailing open mouthed kisses along her soft skin until she reaches her stomach. Then, as she looked back up into Hermione's eyes she undid the fastenings of her skirt. Her eyes searched for any sigh that her love wasn't ready or willing to take this step and found no traces of either. She only found love and lust mingled together; creating a visible tension that was driving Hermione insane.

So she slipped off Hermione's skirt and the scrap of lace masquerading as her underclothing. Then, using her tongue and fingers, she worked her very hardest to relieve that tension. Hermione had been wound so tight and was so very turned on that it didn't take very long at all.

Her breath hitched and she felt as though every nerve was on fire. Then, as if that weren't enough, it double and redoubled and then – finally – it exploded.

Ginny was delighted that when Hermione reached her climax it was her name that she screamed, though she doubted that Hermione realized that she had screamed at all.

She considered keeping Hermione in this state, as she could probably keep her going like this for a half and hour at least.

But Hermione had a few surprises of her own.

Before Ginny realized it, she had been grabbed by her collar and hauled up so the two were face to face once again. "I love you." Hermione said, before flipping her so she was being straddled and then kissing her for all she was worth.

At some point Hermione began moving her hands, slowly enough that Ginny didn't notice until Hermione's hand was working its way up the bare skin of her stomach under her shirt. This hand seemed to have found its goal when it reached her breast and cupped it gently while Hermione's thumb teased her nipple, much like the way Hermione's tongue was teasing hers.

"Mmmm…Hermione," she got out, as Hermione's mouth left hers to concentrate on her neck. "Are you sure we should – oh god." Hermione's hands imitated the paths Ginny's had taken and quickly darted up her skirt, silencing all protests.

A/N: so this is the first sex scene I've ever written and if I don't get a lot of positive reviews it will be my last. I actually managed to make myself horny while typing this, but that's mostly because it's very similar to my first sex experience, And the fact that I haven't had sex in almost two months… anyways, for those of you who didn't get my previous comment, my love committed suicide. She hung herself. And I … well, it's been hard. See, we weren't going out, her choice as she had to much trouble when dating me because my parents don't accept me and therefore her. So she was with someone else but we still talked and the last I heard she was afraid her girlfriend was going to break up with her. A week later her girlfriend calls me to tell me late she had killed herself. Turns out her girlfriend had been getting ready to propose and on the night she was supposed to she came home and found her… well yeah. I love her, and I have since I first met her over three years ago. But she's gone. If my later chapters take on a different tone I'm sorry, this is as far as I got before the incident. So, this is really long, but I felt like I should say something. You are all welcome to email me and please review. It's means a lot what you've said in previous chapters and I look forward to hearing more about what you think of my writing.


	15. Body Heat

A/N: I wanted to say a quick thank you before I get started. You were all very nice with your reviews and made me feel a little better. I'm going to keep writing the best I can, and just slap me if it starts getting too depressing. Once it gets out of the bedroom, that is. Hee hee.

Chapter 15

Hermione and Ginny slowly came back to themselves a little while later.

Rolling over on one side to face Ginny, Hermione propped her head up on her hand and looked down at her still breathless lover. Their loving, for all the feeling and zeal, had lasted less than a half an hour. Though satisfied, neither was very tired.

Ginny looked up at Hermione's face and was surprised at the uncertainty she saw. "What is it, love?"

Hermione sighed and tried to put her feelings into words. "I don't know how to say this," she began haltingly.

Ginny had a horrible thought and sat bolt upright, panicking on the inside. She couldn't bear to look back at Hermione, the guilt was overwhelming. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done anything… I shouldn't have said anything…"

Hermione was upset at this new turn0of events and felt horrible for alarming Ginny so. She quickly sat up as well, and grasped Ginny's chin, turning her head so once again they were face to face. "No. Don't you think for a minute that you've done anything wrong."

"But I just took what I wanted." She forced out painfully. "I've wanted you and loved you for so long that I just went ahead and you weren't ready and–"

"Hold it!" Hermione interrupted, placing a finger on Ginny's lips and locking in her gaze. "I was more than ready! If you'll kindly remember I pushed for this as much or more than you did. I wanted you as badly as you wanted me. So no more of this just taking what you want without my consent nonsense, okay?"

Ginny looked at Hermione's earnest face and felt her doubts slowly vanish. Although, her gaze soon drifted lower and she realized Hermione was clad in naught but a black bra and unbuttoned shirt, and she herself had lost everything but her skirt. Something that ran a lot hotter than doubt rapidly filled the void and she was hard pressed to remember that Hermione had been talking about something.

With great effort she pushed the overwhelming desire aside and asked, "What don't you know how to say?"

"Oh," Hermione said, looking uncertain and nervous again.

She began worrying at the hem of her shirt and Ginny's eyes were drawn to her hands and then to her gorgeous long white legs leading up to – "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just…" Hermione blushed, but apparently firmed her resolve and continued. "I've never been with anyone before and I don't know how to make you happy and I know you said its okay, but I want to make you as happy as you make me, but I'm clumsy and I don't know what I'm doing and –"

"And you're the best lover I've ever had and you're gorgeous and sexy and sensuous and you are driving me crazy with the mere sight of you right now."

Hermione looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And I know you don't have much experience and I don't mind." Ginny reassured her, still Trying desperately to keep her hands to herself until Hermione said something.

"Well… I mind. I want experience. And you seem to be in the best position to give it to me (Hee hee)." Hermione grinned and winked. "Come on lover. Teach me. Teach me everything I need to know to drive you crazy and beyond."

Ginny pushed Hermione back against the pillows and pinned her beneath herself, delighting in the moan that escaped from Hermione's lips. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask."

A/N: So tell me what you think, and I'm sorry it's so short.


End file.
